


here to stay (is the new bird)

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fix-It, Snow, Trapped in 1958
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: It snows on a Thursday night. The good kind, fat fluffy flakes that fall gently and clump together between the sky and the ground, coating everything in a beautiful blanket of white. Sara's shift at the bar doesn't end until midnight and it's her and the drunks that get to appreciate this first: the streets in front of them barely-touched, only a few lonely trails of footprints marking the snow.Christmas isn't for a few weeks - there's no guarantee this will stick around until then - but it's still just magical enough to put a spring in Sara's step as she walks back to the apartment building that now feels like home.(Set in 1958, in falsealarm's lovely fix-it verse)





	here to stay (is the new bird)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the holiday prompt: _PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF_
> 
> Title from Winter Wonderland. 
> 
> Set in the lovely trapped in 1958 fix-it verse that falsealarm wrote in [pull it apart and put it back together (how you want it)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8261320)

DECEMBER 1958

It snows on a Thursday night. The good kind, fat fluffy flakes that fall gently and clump together between the sky and the ground, coating everything in a beautiful blanket of white. Sara's shift at the bar doesn't end until midnight and it's her and the drunks that get to appreciate this first: the streets in front of them barely-touched, only a few lonely trails of footprints marking the snow. 

Christmas isn't for a few weeks - there's no guarantee this will stick around until then - but it's still just magical enough to put a spring in Sara's step as she walks back to the apartment building that now feels like home. 

Kendra is waiting up for her. She doesn't always - her shifts at the bookstore start early, sometimes - but tonight she's curled up in the living room under a blanket, a book in her lap. "Hey," Sara says, her voice still soft while she shuts the apartment door behind her. 

Kendra replies with a smile, wide and soft around her eyes. Her book is still open in her lap and she finds her bookmark (a receipt from the last time she went grocery shopping) and tucks it against the spine to keep her place. 

Sara starts to kick off her shoes but as she does, Kendra rises from her spot and Sara just needs a minute. Just to look at Kendra like this, soft and a little frayed around the edges. The curls she'd set so carefully are slowly coming undone, her hair frizzing up just slightly and it's been such a long day that all Sara wants is to bury her face in it and breathe deep. Kendra's wearing pyjamas, the ones printed with little red birds, and they float around her as she crosses the small space of their living room. "I missed you," Kendra says. 

It still gets her. She's pretty sure it will always get her, the way Kendra can be so _open_. She just says these things like they're easy, and every time Sara feels it hard, answering emotion blooming in her chest until she feels like she might burst. "Missed you," Sara mumbles, leaning her face up for the kiss she knows is coming. 

Kendra surprises her, leaving a brief peck on her cheek before opening the middle button of Sara's coat and sliding her hands inside to wrap around Sara's waist. Sara's worn out and a little drowsy from the beer she shared with Sam at the end of her shift but her body wakes up immediately at the feel of those arms holding her close. Kendra nuzzles in, rests her cheek against Sara's shoulder for a moment before she pulls back and makes a face. "You're all wet," Kendra says. 

Sara grins at the double-entendre, even as Kendra makes a face in anticipation. "It's snowing," she says. Then she gets an idea. "Get your coat." 

Kendra laughs, but she takes her coat from the stand by the door and slides her bare feet into her boots. 

The fire escape is at the end of the hall; a door marked with a hand lettered sign that reads NO ENTRY. Their neighbour two apartments over has a habit of sneaking out onto the little iron platform for her morning cigarette to save herself a trip downstairs, and the landlord leaves it unlocked as a matter of courtesy. There's barely space for two, but when Sara sits and lets her knees hang over the ledge that leads to the floor below, Kendra has enough space to cuddle up beside her. It's still mostly sheltered up here, the edge of the building keeping snow from the platforms with just a little dusting the corners and settling on the railings. 

The world outside their building is cold and dark, silent in a way that feels deeper than usual because of the snow. It's still falling, fast enough that Sara's tracks from her walk home are disappearing from view. The little pile of snow on the railing to the fire escape is at least six inches high; it looks like more on the ground. "Oh," Kendra whispers as she looks out. "It's wonderful." 

"Are you warm enough?" Sara whispers in reply. It's just barely below freezing, but Kendra's pyjama pants are hardly meant to withstand the elements. 

Kendra cuddles into Sara's side. Sara's arm is around her shoulders and she squeezes to tug her nearer. "I think so," Kendra says. 

She's leaning forward a little, grinning at the sight of their street covered in white, at the magic of being the first to see it. The top button of her coat is still open, the back of her collar gaping and Sara can't resist. She leans over, burying her nose into the warmth of that space, nuzzling past hair that smells like home until she finds the soft skin at Kendra's nape and kisses at it. Kendra replies with a shiver and a soft squeal, wriggling away. "I'm not now, your nose is _cold._ " 

Sara can feel herself grinning; knows she probably looks too earnest, too full of love, but on a night like tonight it's easy not to care. 

Kendra's indignation softens into a smile. She turns in Sara's embrace, shifting so that she can wrap her hand in Sara's scarf. It's an old one - Sara was wearing it the last day they saw the Waverider - and there's recognition in Kendra's eyes. "I remember this. You haven't worn it in a while." 

Sara shrugs. She doesn't wear it on purpose; too many days, having a memory wrapped around her feels like too much. But when she'd left for work this afternoon it hadn't seemed to matter. "Forecast called for snow," is all she says, but Kendra smiles like she understands all the rest. 

"It looks good," Kendra whispers, and then she pulls at the end of Sara's scarf. 

Sara follows it, meeting Kendra's mouth in a long, slow kiss. She tastes so _good_. It's been hours since they kissed last - a quick peck from bed while Kendra got dressed for work - and Sara's missed it with her whole heart. Their lips slide together and Sara lets herself get lost in the softness of her, in the promise behind the way Kendra's teasing at her lower lip with her tongue. This is a risk - the fire escape is sheltered but not _private_ \- but Kendra tastes too good for Sara to ever pass up. 

Kendra keeps going, mouth softening and growing more eager until she bites against Sara's lower lip and Sara groans, instinctively. "We need to take this inside," she murmurs. 

Kendra pulls back. She's bright-eyed, grinning at Sara like it's her birthday and it's only fuelling Sara's desire. "Are you sleepy?" Kendra whispers. 

Sara's hand slides to the back of Kendra's head, scratches gently as she pulls Kendra into one last searing kiss. "You know that I'm not," Sara half-growls. 

Kendra's shifting to stand before they've even broken apart. "Good," she says over her shoulder. 

They tumble into the apartment as quietly as they can, a mess of mouths and soft laughter. Sara's coat is hanging open, unbuttoned during their journey down the hallway and it slides the the floor as Kendra uses Sara's body to shut the door to their apartment, pressing her against it. She pushes Kendra's coat from her shoulders in retaliation, kicks her way out of her boots. It leaves her at a disadvantage, height-wise, and Kendra grins when she notices. 

Her hand is still wrapped in Sara's scarf, and she uses it like a guide, maneuvering Sara over the obstacle course of coats and boots around their feet, before she leads her toward the bedroom.


End file.
